narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutai
|kanji=無体 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Mutai |literal english=Intangible |english tv=By Force |game names=Intangibility Technique |other names=Mutaishisan (無体資産, Mutaishisan; lit. "Intangible Asset") |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Fūinjutsu |jutsu type=Yin–Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Hiroki Tsukino |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Movie, Fanon Canon }} is a special ninjutsu utilized by Hiroki Tsukino. It is broadly classified as a S-rank fūinjutsu that grants the user "intangibility" or the ability to phase through objects. Overview The user can place a seal on himself after performing a set of seals, the seal would then appear on the user's body for a few seconds before becoming invisible (while it will still be there). The seal for Mukei "無形" appears initially on the chest. The seal grants the user multiple abilities. The initial power of the seal is to grant the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing the user's atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which he was moving. In this way he and the object through which he was passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each was unharmed when the user had finished passing through the object. This process was called "phasing." When Hiroki was phasing, he was, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, he could shift into a "phasing" state (even if he was not at the time passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through him harmlessly. Hiroki passed through objects at the same rate of speed at which he was moving before he "entered" it. This also allows others to become intangible and make other objects intangible by making them pass through other massive solid objects easily such as buildings, planes, and trains. Hence, allowing elemental attacks to pass harmlessly through him such as water, fire, earth, air, energy, electricity, and even lightning. However, this ability also have offensive capabilities, for example, he can easily damage tangible matter by passing right through it. Since, Hiroki's intangibility abilities make him practically untouchable, this is something he uses in conjunction with his stealth skills to appear as a demon or a ghost in the minds of his opponents. He prefers instilling his opponents with fear before killing them. He could phase through any material object, even living people. When he phased through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupted the system's workings. He can easily bend into the colors of his immediate surroundings and environments, practically making him invisible to anything seen to the naked eye. However, he still can be sensed and his body heat can be tracked as well; albeit the heat signatures will be extreme difficult to find. Trivia * For some reason, this technique has been listed as a yin-yang nature technique by the databook. * Mukei (無形) can mean "intangible" as well. * Combining his ability to accelerate his molecules and his tremendous speed, Hiroki was able to perform a similar, although, unnamed technique. Category:Jutsu Category:OmegaDragonite